Forget Me Not
by XoLove47
Summary: Fitz & Simmons are wrapped up in a big project as Valentine's Day approaches and Jemma is convinced that Fitz has forgotten all about the holiday. But, Fitz wouldn't really let something as monumental as their first Valentine's Day as a couple slip his mind, would he?


Forget Me Not

As Jemma Simmons strolled into the lab, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Not only were Fitz and her nearing a breakthrough on their big project, but their first Valentine's Day as an official couple was only days away. After returning from Maveth and dealing with the fallout, Fitz eventually came to the conclusion that maybe the cosmos weren't out to keep them apart after all. They were both here, they had both survived and that was enough. And now that they _were_ finally together and happy, Jemma couldn't wait to celebrate Valentine's Day (even if it was all a ploy from the greeting card companies). She had already found the perfect gift and-

"Oh, good. You're here," said Fitz, breaking into her thoughts. "I need to ask you something."

Jemma looked at her boyfriend. He had bags under his eyes and was slightly rumpled. Noting the stacks of coffee cups near his workstation, she briefly wondered when the last time he ate was and made a mental note to make him a sandwich later (his favorite, of course- prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a hint of homemade pesto aioli).

Jemma replied, "Of course. What is it, Fitz?"

"Do you have the notes on the substance we found in the field? I'm so close to figuring this all out and I think that might be the key," Fitz explained

Jemma tapped some keys on her computer and sent the file over, "Done. I just sent them to you. But Fitz, I really think you- I mean we- need to take a break. Getting some rest might do you a world of good."

"But we're so close, Jem. I was actually thinking we should just lock ourselves in the lab this weekend and not come out until we have the answer," the engineer exclaimed.

"This weekend?" Jemma questioned.

"Why not? It's not like we have anything else going on. We haven't had any urgent missions lately and Coulson will be in DC. It'll be like when we were back in the Academy."

Jemma felt her face fall for the briefest of moments, as she thought dejectedly _He's forgotten about Valentine's Day..._

Putting a fake smile on her face, Jemma replied, "Sounds brilliant."

* * *

"I'm serious, Daisy. I must have dropped like 50 hints about this weekend. And, nothing! I know we're both focused on getting this project done, but it's like he's oblivious to the fact that Valentine's Day. He just wants to work in the lab all weekend," Jemma complained to the other girl.

The two agents were hanging out in Jemma's bunk and it made Jemma nostalgic for their time on The Bus- their lives were much more simple and less chaotic back then.

Daisy smiled reassuringly, "I don't believe it. This is Fitz we're talking about here. Man who kept a reservation for 6 months because he always believed you were coming back? The one jumped through a hole in the universe to bring you home? No way has he forgotten about Valentine's Day."

Jemma shook her head and muttered, "Yeah, but when he gets fixated on work everything goes out the window. Always has."

"Well, on the brightside, yay for things getting back to normal?" Daisy said, as she grabbed Jemma's hand. "But for what's it worth, Jem, I think you're wrong. I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve. No way a supergenius like Fitz is a clueless as you think."

* * *

The rest of the week carried on relatively normally. Fitz was utterly wrapped up in their project and seemingly still unaware that Valentine's Day was coming up, but Jemma was enjoying spending so much time in the lab again with him. After the year they had, it was comforting to slip back into old habits. But, you know with more kissing...

So when Jemma walked into the lab on Valentine's Day, with her morning tea in hand, she wasn't surprised to see Fitz stooped over his workstation, sketching furiously.

Jemma slid next to him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and saying a quick good morning. A "Happy Valentine's Day" was on the tip of her tongue, thinking back to the present that was sitting back in her room, but seeing how deep in thought Fitz was she thought better of it.

 _Later_ , she told herself, as she threw herself into her work right along with Fitz.

* * *

Around mid-afternoon, Daisy asked Jemma to go over to the medbay and check on their latest Inhuman recruits. Though they were settling in nicely, it wasn't until around dinner time that Jemma finished up and was able to head back over to the lab. She made a quick detour to the kitchen to grab another tea and bumped into Bobbi and Hunter.

"Hey guys," she said with fake cheerfulness, as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet. "You both look lovely. Heading out for Valentine's Day?"

And they both did look quite nice. Bobbi, who frankly would look good in a potato sack, was wearing a wine colored dress and fabulous gold heels, while Hunter had cleaned up nicely as well. Jemma felt a pang of jealousy, thinking back to Fitz in the lab.

Bobbi smiled and replied, "Yeah, we're just about to head out to dinner. You and Fitz doing anything special?"

"Oh, um, well… nothing really. We're both working that big project and Fitz is really focused on it, which is totally fine. I mean, we'll probably just work in the lab and I don't know..." Jemma said, before trailing off.

"You mean, Fitz didn't plan anything for Valentine's Day? I know he's my mate, but that's bloody thick even for him," Hunter said bluntly.

"It's fine," Jemma started to say, when Daisy and Lincoln walked into the kitchen, obviously dressed up to celebrate the holiday.

Lincoln, unaware of the conversation they had been having, said brightly, "Hey guys. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Specifically turning to Jemma, Lincoln asked "So, Simmons, where's Fitz? First Valentine's Day, you guys must have big plans right? I mean, it's ours too and I've been planning for- oww, what was that for?"

Lincoln looked at Daisy expectantly, after she had given up on trying to get his attention subtly and elbowed him.

"It was the only way I could get you to shut up," the Inhuman girl said simply.

Jemma just picked up her tea and muttered, "I have to go check on something," before slinking out of the room.

Jemma heard Hunter sing song _somebody's in trouble_ as she turned the corner and she couldn't disagree. She had tried to be patient and understanding, but it was their first Valentine's Day. There were supposed to be hearts and flowers, not tea and lab reports.

By the time she got to the lab doors, Jemma had worked up a big head of steam. She pushed the door open, ready to yell at Fitz, but what she saw stopped her in her tracks.

There were fairy lights and candles everywhere. Flowers of seemingly every variety and hues were strewn throughout the lab, as well. She saw roses, lilies, daisies, tulips, even forget-me-nots. And, in the center of the room, there was a table set up with place settings and bottle of wine- and of course more flowers and candles. She had never seen their lab like this before, it was transformed. And, beautiful and perfect and amazing.

"Oh, Fitz," Jemma breathed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jemma," Fitz said shyly, from behind her.

Jemma spun around and saw Fitz standing, holding a rose and shifting his feet awkwardly. She crossed the distance between them and kissed him deeply, putting every ounce of feeling she had into it.

When they broke apart, Jemma murmured, "You did all this? For me?"

Jemma felt Fitz smile into her hair and press a light kiss before answering, "Of course. You didn't think I'd forget our first Valentine's Day, did you?"

Jemma winced and sputtered out, "Of course not! Well, maybe just a little. You were so caught up in our project, Leo and never said anything, so I kind of assumed..."

"You didn't say anything either, Jemma. I would never forget you, or something important like our first major holiday together- work be damned," Fitz exclaimed, before continuing on. "I've been planning this for ages. I liked the idea of celebrating in our lab, where it all started. But, if you'd rather go out, we can..."

"No, no. Don't you dare. This is perfect. I really love it," she emphasized, before leaning up and pressing her lips against his gently. Fitz grabbed her waist and briefly deepened the kiss, before separating.

He lead her over to the table and said, "Come on. Let's eat before it gets cold."

* * *

Hours later, long after dinner and dessert, Jemma was curled up against Leo's chest, under the canopy he had made (he really had thought of everything).

She whispered into the darkness, "I love you, Leo. This really was amazing. I couldn't have imagined a better way to spend Valentine's Day."

Fitz grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers, before bringing up to lips and brushing a kiss to her hand.

"Love you too, Jem," he replied, before rolling over and kissing her again.

And you know what? They stayed locked in the lab all weekend after all.


End file.
